1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a lens unit for use with a video camera.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For example, in a handy video camera useful with to a so-called portable video system, as much automatization as possible has been contrived to improve the operability thereof and also, in a home video camera useful with a so-called home video system, as much automatization as possible has been contrived because the users thereof include a number of amateur users who are not well acquainted with video cameras. For instance, automatic diaphragm control, automatic sound volume adjustment, automatic white balance, etc. are the typical examples of such automatization.
On the other hand, in photographic cameras, 8 mm motion picture cameras etc., the automatization of the focus adjustment of the phototaking lens has been actively contrived as the last task left to cameras, in addition to the conventional automatic exposure control.
In accordance with such trend, in video cameras as well, the automatization of the focus adjustment of the image pickup lens has received considerable attention.